Edward Hutchinson List of Famous Descendants
List of famous descendants for Edward Hutchinson (1564-1631) and his wife Susanna Wheelright (1564-1646) who had a great many children sail to New England and founded settlements including York Maine and Newport RI. Research Notes * Hutchinson Famous Descendants Charts - Nice Graphical Presentation from FamilySearch.org * Do not confuse this Hutchinson Immigrant family with that of Richard Hutchinson who also immigrated to the Massachusetts Bay Colony at this time. Royal Ancestry Gateways Although this Edward Hutchinson has not found a direct link to royal European Ancestry, several of his immediate descendants have. * John Hutchinson (1595-1644) is married to Bridget Burie (1602-1688), daughter of Emma Dryden (1569-1602) and Emma's sister Bridget Dryden (c1562-1645) is mother-in-law to John's brother - William Hutchinson. Their lineage is traced on the chart for Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry. * Katherine Hamby (1615-1649) - wife of Edward Hutchinson (1613-1675) is also a direct descent of European Royalty. Family Tree * Jared Pratt Immigrant Ancestors - Pratt/Romney Family * Benajah Douglas Immigrant Ancestors - Grandparents of Sen Stephen A Douglas * Samuel Howard Immigrant Ancestors - Family of Pres Bush * Elisha Risley Immigrant Ancestors - Mormon Pioneers A * Auchincloss, Louis S (1917-2010) - ( PDStanton, PWDixon, HFWilliams, HEDennison, ADenison, BNoyes, ESanford, PSanford, BHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - writer/intellectual produced over 50 novels about moral issues in 19th & 20th century America. B * Bancroft, Hugh (1879-1933) - ( WABancroft, CBancroft, SBass, FSavage, SPSavage, ASavage, TSavage, FHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Financier and businessman, president of Dow, Jones & Co. * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, HHoward, ALillie, JLillie, HRuck, HHutchinson, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above. * Bush, Jeb - Governor of Florida, see above. C * Childers, Erksine H. (1905-1974) - ( MOsgood, MCPearman, CSmith, MBBass2, MBBass1, HButler, MPhillips, HGillam, HSavage, FHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - President of Ireland, died in office. Serve 30 years, most notably as deputy prime minister. * Cole, John (1715-1777) - ( ECole, SHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Chief Justice of the Rhode Island Supreme Court. * Copley, John S (1772-1863) - ( SFClarke, EWinslow, EWinslow, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Member of Tory Party, served in Parliament, known as Baron Lyndhurst. D * Dickinson, Charity (1776-1849) - ( SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Mother of several Mormon pioneers including many descendants in the Pratt and Romney families * Douglas, Stephen A. (1813-1861) -''' ( SADouglas1, MArnold, MGardiner, NGardiner3, MEldred, SCole, SHutchinson, WHutchinson, '''EHutchinson) - who lost to Abraham Lincoln in the 1860 election, * [[Robert Martin Douglas (1849-1917)|'Douglas, Robert M. (1849-1917)']] - (son of Sen. Douglas) -was a North Carolina Supreme Court justice and political figure. At the beginning of his career, the young attorney served the Republican governor of the state and President Ulysses S. Grant's Reconstruction administrations. * Dougas, Robert D. (1875-1960) '- (grandson of Sen. Douglas) - a North Carolina attorney who served as North Carolina Attorney General briefly in 1900-1901. He was believed to be the youngest attorney general in the state's history. * ' DuCane, John P, Gen. (1865-1947) - ( GSCopley, JSCopley, SFClarke, EWinslow, EWinslow, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Knight of the British Empire, General in WWI, Governor of Malta (1927-1931). E * Eliot, Charles W (1834-1926) - ( SAEliot, CAtkins, SKent, HGookin, HSavage2, HSavage, FHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Served 40 years as longest serving president of Harvard University. F * Fuller, Melville W (1833-1910) - ( FAFuller, HWFuller, HWeld2, HWeld1, MSavage, HSavage, FHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Chief Justice of U.S. Supreme Court (1888-1910). G * Gardiner, Nicholas, Lt Col (1710-1801) - (MEldred, SCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Large landholder and deputy member of the Rhode Island Colonial War Committee (1746-1770) H * Holmes, Oliver W (1841-1935) - ( ALJackson, CJackson, HTracy, HGookin, NGookin, HSavage2, HSavage, FHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Served 20 years on the Mass. Supreme Court and then almost 30 years on the U.S. Supreme Court. * Hutchinson, Bridget (1619-1698) - md John Sanford, 2nd Governor of Portsmouth RI Colony. * Hutchinson, Edward (1564-1631) - Patriarch * Hutchinson, Edward, Sr (1607-)- (Son of'EHutchinson') - Immigrated to New England, Portsmouth Settler, returned to England. * Hutchinson, Edward, Capt (1613-1675) - (Anne Marbury's oldest son) - militia captain in Boston that died in battle in King William's War. * Hutchinson, Elisha (1641-1717) - ( EHutchinson1, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Suffolk County Court Judge and Militia Major in King Phillip's War. * Hutchinson, Elizabeth (1639-1728) - ( EHutchinson1, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - married son of Mayflower Pilgrim Edward Winslow (1595-1655). * Hutchinson, Faith (1617-1652) - md Thomas Savage, Major of Militia in King Phillip's War. * Hutchinson, Hester (1593-1630) - (daughter of EHutchinson) - md Rev. Thomas Rishworth in Alford, Lincolnshire. * Hutchinson, John (1595-1644) - (Son of EHutchinson) - English Woolen Farmer - had 10 children all remained in England. * Hutchinson, Mary (1506-) - (Daughter of EHutchinson) - Wife of the Rev. John Wheeler, immigrated to New England and bore many children. * Hutchinson, Richard (1598-1670) - (Son of EHutchinson) - English Ironmonger - stayed in England but traded extensively around the Atlantic thru his sons. * [[Samuel Hutchinson (1590-1667)|'Hutchinson, Samuel (1590-1667)']] - (son of EHutchinson) - 1637 Religious immigrant to Boston, banished to York ME, returns to Boston, no children. * Hutchinson, Susanna (1601-1651) - (daughter of EHutchinson) - 1637 Religious Immigrant to Boston, married twice, but no known children. * Hutchinson, Thomas, Sr (1673-1739) - ( EHutchinson2, EHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - wealthy Boston shipowner and merchant, also served 26 years on provincial council. * Hutchinson, Thomas, Gov - ( THutchinson1, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Last loyalist governor of Massachusetts, died in exile in England. * Hutchinson, Susanna (1633-1713) - daughter of William that survived the Indian Raid of 1643 and held captive by Indians in New Netherlands. * Hutchinson, William (1586-1641) - (son of EHutchinson) - immigrant to America I/J K L M * Marks, William (1792-1872) - ( SAGoodrich, EGoodrich, RSavage, JSavage2, JSavage1, FHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Early Mormon church leader * Miles, Samuel (1826-1910) ( PMarks, SAGoodrich, EGoodrich, RSavage, JSavage2, JSavage1, FHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion N O P * Phelps, Alva 1813-1846 - ( GPhelps, LPhelps, NPhelps, MADyer, HDyer, AHutchinson, EHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - Mormon Battalion Soldier - Died on the March * Phelps, W.W. (1792-1872) - ( EPhelps2, EPhelps1, MADyer, HDyer, AHutchinson, EHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson)- LDS Church Pioneer and composer of famous church hymn, Come, Come Ye Saints. * Pratt, Anna Amelia (1876-1926) - ( HPratt, PPPratt, CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - married Gaskell Romney (1871-1955). Pioneers of Mormon colony in Mexico. * Pratt, Anson (1801-1849) son of Charity Dickinson (above) , married Sally Barber (1805-1841). He fought at the Battle of Nauvoo. * Pratt, Orson W. (1811-1881) - one of the originaly 12 apostles of the LDS Church and Utah Pioneer. Son of Charity Dickinson (above). Md daughter of Alva Phelps (see above). * Pratt, Parley P. (1807-1857) - as an original Mormon Apostle and member of the Utah Territorial Legislature in 1854. He was assassinated in Arkansas. Son of Charity Dickinson (above). * Pratt, Rey Lucero (1878-1931) - President of the Mexican Mission of the LDS Church 1907-1931 (includes Mexican Civil War period). Grandson of Parley P. Pratt. Q R * Romney, George W. (1907-1995) ( AAPratt, HPratt, PPPratt, CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - President of AMC, Governor of Michigan and 1968 candidate for U.S. President. * Romney, Mitt (1947-) - Governor of Massachusetts and 2008,2012 Candidate for U.S. President. Son of George W. Romney. * Romney, Scott - was a trustee at the Michigan State University and candidate for Michigan Attorney General in 1998. He is an attorney in Michigan and serves on several boards, including Compuware Corporation. Son of George W. Romney. * Roosevelt, Franklin D, Pres (1882-1945) - ( SDelano, CRLyman, AJRobbins, EHRobbins, EHutchinson4, EHutchinson3, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - 32nd President of the United States (during WWII) and Governor of New York. S * Sanford, Margaret (1716-1754) - ( WSanford, PSanford, BHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - md her cousin, Thomas Hutchinson (1711-1780) (see above), last royalist governor of Massachusetts. * Sanford, Peleg, Gov (1639-1701) - ( BHutchinson, WHutchinson, EHutchinson) - 3-Term Governor of Rhode Island plantation. Married Mary Coddington. Category:United States-related lists‎